Protect Me From Insanity
by xXLady Pandora of MadnessXx
Summary: A young demon who was lucky enough to escape Gehenna and live by her own rules has found her way in to dangerous territory. A demon disguised as a human can only lead to trouble, and perhaps love. No real pair yet, decided later in the story.


I love Blue Exorcist so I thought I'd write this story.

_**C**__**hapter~1 In the Wild.**_

* * *

I could hear the whispers of the Coal Tar that flittered trough the air, and the murmurs of the Goblins hidden in the underbrush. In a field grasses taller than me I rested on my back and let the warm sun shine on my face. It was so peaceful I curled up on my side, wrapped my arms around my body, and closed my eyes. In the wild of Assiah it's so calm. Much less noise then in Gehenna.

I can't believe that the humans left the demon forest so unguarded. Any demon could waltz in at any time and cause as much chaos as they wanted. But they could do as they pleased I prefer humans over demons, they had such easy lives. To bad humans hate me so much. I yawned and rolled on to my back, staring up at the clouds in the sky. I was so sleepy and taking a nap seemed like a great plan at the time, but before I could even close my eyes again I heard the voices of humans. I quickly crawled up the trunk of an aged willow tree and hide among the low branches. It's not often a demon gets to see people so close, without the fear of being slain.

There were quite a few of them, all wearing matching clothes. Much fancier than the tattered white dress I wore. They were searching around in the grasses I had been resting in only moments ago. There were seven of them, all different from each other, in both appearance and sizes. One with deep blue, almost black hair had a cat familiar perched on his right shoulder. I listened in, trying to catch a bit of their conversation.

"Yukio, what exactly are we looking for?" The one with the familiar asked.

"We're searching for a few minor demons to study Rin." The one with glasses answered, he must be Yukio and the other must be Rin. Suddenly the cat familiar began whispering in Rin's ear, he was saying something about a big demon. He must mean me, I don't want to get caught. I tucked my tail under my dress and pulled my short, fiery red hair over my pointed ears. There was nothing I could do about my sharp nails, since I didn't wear shoes nor gloves. the only thing I could do was pull my sleeves down and keep my mouth closed over my fangs.

I pressed myself closer to the tree hoping they would just go, I didn't want to be anywhere near them now. I tried to be quiet as I crept high and higher on the slim branches. I may not hate humans but they sure hate me. And for that matter, I may be a higher level demon, but I'm not strong enough to take on so many enemies at once.

The boy with a yellow stripe in his hair stood directly below me asking the boy what was wrong with Kuro, I think he means Rin's familiar. I don't think they can understand but that must be because they're humans. The boy Rin can understand though, he must not be human. What's going on here?

"Everyone, leave Kuro and I will make sure no dangerous demons leave from here." Rin said, the others all nodded and left. Leaving the familiar and his master to hunt me down. I don't want to hurt anyone, I don't like people getting hurt, demons or not, everyone deserves a chance to live. The boy began searching with the aid of familiar, they were getting closer and closer to my hiding place. I began to sweat and my legs shook. I was scared, I tried to step to another branch when I lost my balance and plummeted to the ground.

It hurt so badly, to land on solid rock from such a height. I tried to sit up, but the pain was so intense and I fell back down. I looked up to see the boy look down at me with worry evident in his eyes. The cat, kuro, jumped down and began to push against my side.

"Rin, this is her, she's the demon. But she doesn't smell evil." He said pushing himself under one of my arms, urging me to stand.

"Really? She doesn't look like a demon, but I don't think she's bad either." He said and, pulled me to my feet. I leaned against his shoulder as he guided me to a shaded spot beneath a tree.

"Do you talk?" He asked setting me down. I hesitated, unsure as to put my trust in him.

"Y-yes, some." I responded by coughing and clutching my left arm, I think I might have broken it.

"Well that's good, you can at least pretend to be human so the others can help you." He smiled and ran off. Pretend to be human, I guess I could, I don't think those others would notice if I was or not. The can't smell the difference. I tried breathing deeply, as my vision began to blur and my eyes closed on their own.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed, I did my best so don't forget to review and favorite~!**


End file.
